Under the Fireworks
by morningnight
Summary: Its New Years Eve and Mai is stuck at a clients house. As she waits for her favorite part of the night, Naru gets up and leave only not to return. Mai starts to get worried and goes looks for him. She find him in the roof top under the fireworks. One-sh


_Under the Fireworks _

Mai stared out the window at the open starry night. It was New Year's Eve and Mai was stuck at work with Naru and Lin. Everyone else was allowed to go home and celebrate. Mai looked behind her to see Naru sitting on a chair reading a book and Lin typing on his laptop like usual. Mai sighed to herself before looking back up at the sky. She was waiting for the fireworks. Naru wasn't going to completely ruin her whole night. Ever since Mai was younger she had loved to stay up all night and watch the fireworks. They were her favorite part of the whole night. She loved the way that the fireworks lit up the night sky with all the different colors.

"Mai tea" Naru's voice rang out through the empty room.

"No." Mai said stubbornly. Naru looked up from his book.

"What did you say?"

"I said no." Mai said turning around to face him. "It's New Years Eve and you wouldn't let me go home to celebrate, now I'm stuck in this haunted building for the best part of the night. So you know what? Go make your own tea." Mai turned back around and looked out the window. It was fifteen minutes to midnight, which meant that the firework would be starting soon and she didn't want to miss them because she had to stand next to a kettle waiting for water to boil for Naru's tea. She was going to sit there and wait for the fireworks.

Naru stood up and walked out. Mai listen as the door slammed behind him. Slowly, she started to feel guilty about being rude to Naru. She sat there in silence listening to the sound of typing coming for Lin. Soon the silence started to become a little unbearable. "Hey Lin how come you didn't go home for the night?" Mai asked turning around to face him. He stopped typing and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's New Year's eve and here working. Why didn't you choose to go home?"

"Well answer me this. What would I have done at home by myself?" Lin looked at Mia waiting for an answer Mai ponder this question for some time, but could not come up with an answer. "Now you see why Naru made you stay?" Mai looked up at him.

"Not really."

"If you can't tell me what I would have done at home by myself, then how are you suppose to know what you would have done at home alone?" Lin said before turning back to his laptop and starting typing again. Mai starting to think about what Lin had meant by that. _Well there are tons of thing I could have done at home. I could've watched a movie or read a book. I could've also ate a huge dinner. It would be like a party. Yea I could have had a party! But now I think about it everyone else has plans for tonight, so I would have been the only one there. That doesn't matter it would just be more food for me!_

Mai sighed and turned back to look out at the window. _Now that I think about it, that wouldn't have been fun at all. Nothing would have been fun I guess since I would have been doing it all by myself. Is that why Naru made me stay here? Because he knew I would have been alone? No, that impossible Naru's not that nice. _

Mai's eyes lids started to feel a little heavy. It was five minutes till midnight and she was bored out of her mind. The fireworks still hadn't started yet and Naru was no where in sight. "Where did Naru go?" Mai asked. It didn't take this long to make tea.

Lin shrugged before saying "Why don't you go look for him?"

"No way! If I do that then I'll miss the fireworks. I'm sure he's fine." Mai said turning back to the window. Ever cell in her body was telling her to go look for him and soon the urge became too overwhelming. "Maybe just a quick look."

Lin looked up at Mai just in time to see her push away from the window and ran out of the room. He smiled to himself, before going back to work.

Mai ran down the hall and up the stairs. "Naru?" she yelled. There was no answer. She continued to run down the hallways and open random doors hoping that Naru was in one of them. Then a thought struck her. The kitchen. She ran down the stairs and burst into the kitchen only to find it empty.

There was a loud boom that echoed through out the house. Mai ran over to the closet window and looked out it in time to see a green light fading from the sky. "The fireworks!" Mai yelled. She ran out of the kitchen and up to the top floor. Mai ran out onto the roof and looked up at the sky. Yellow and Pink fireworks burst causing the lonely dark sky to lit up. She smiled up at them in awe. She was so excited when she heard her watch beep. Looking down at it she saw that it was two of midnight. They had started the fireworks early this year. Mai looked back up at the sky when she heard another boom. This time red and purple fireworks were going off.

Mai heard a noise that made her look to her left. There standing a few feet away was a young boy staring up at the sky. If it wasn't for his pale face, Mai would have easily missed him. He was wearing all black. "Naru?" Mai asked as she slowly walked towards the boy. Naru turned at the sound of his name. "Naru!" Mai yelled running over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Naru just stood there stunned for a moment, but before he could react Mai pulled away.

"What were you thinking? I was so worried about you! Why did you just walk out like that!" Mai yelled up at him. She watched as the green light hit his face from the firework that had just gone off.

"It doesn't concern you." Naru said before turning back to the fireworks. Mai took a step back as his harsh word hit her. "It doesn't concern me?" Mai repeated to herself. Naru ignored her. "Well then I guess that I was wrong about you."

Mai slowly turned around and started to head back towards the base. Tears were starting to threaten her.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do." Mai stopped for a moment.

"I'm going back to base. It's the only room in the house were I can watch the fireworks."

"Why don't you just stay up here? It's a better view."

"I don't care."

"Why?"

"It doesn't concern you." Mai said before continuing to walk away.

"Gene." Mai stopped at the name.

"What?" She asked turning around to face him. Naru continued to stare up at the night sky. "Gene liked to watch the fireworks. It was his favorite part of New Year. He liked how the sky was lit up by all the different colors. Sometimes he would sit on the roof for hours watching them go off, one after another." Mai had no idea what to say to that. So instead she walked over to him and stood next to him as she stared up at the fireworks.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Mai asked as she leaned her head on Naru's shoulder. He looked down at her as the purple firework went off. He looked back up at that the sky.

"I've seen something more beautiful then the sky lit up by a bunch of fireworks."

"Really? What?" Mai asked looking up at him. Naru looked down at her.

"You standing under the night sky as it is being lit up by a bunch of fireworks." Naru said before pulling Mai closer to him as he placed his lips to hers.

* * *

Hola! this just popped in my mind when i was making dinner for my mother, so i hope you guys like! i know its a little cliche and or sad but it was the only ting i could think about putting there...um hope you enjoy n sorry if Naru n or Mai is a little OCC... HAPPY NEW YEAR!

please review and criticize(maybe) all can review n or criticize (maybe).

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


End file.
